Peace offerings
by alexa005
Summary: Cloud wanted to give some peace offerings to Ike this Christmas but the mercenary has his peace offering as a present? What it wll be? (One-shot)


**Merry Christmas and Happy New year, everyone. My first Christmas fic! If you read my previous fanfic (The Camus Awards), one dialogue there is the plot of our story so, here it goes!**

 **Disclaimer: SSB belongs to Nintendo. I only write this story for pure fun.**

 **Second: English is my second language so expect some grammatical errors throughout the story.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for Final Fantasy VII if you haven't played the game (I only played FF I-VI but I watched the walkthrough of FF VII.)**

* * *

There is only one person that Ike is having a grudge to.

Namely one person: Cloud Strife.

Ever since Cloud defeated him in their last battle, Ike felt like his dignity as a warrior has been thrown out of the window. Before the spiky blond warrior arrived in the mansion, Ike was considered as one of the strongest contenders in the tournament; which his asset is the holy blade Ragnell. But when said spiky blond hair arrived, Ike never felt the shame of defeat in his life which is the result of his grudge against the guy.

You can never blame him; for Cloud was being experimented by a psychopathic doctor along with his best friend, and forced to fight his idol turned archnemesis back in his home world.

Because of that, Ike decided to ask Roy. Roy is one of the few people who acknowledged his strength but lately, Cloud approached the redhead to start a conversation; for Roy is known to be kindhearted and possesed an aura that put a deep trust to the people around him. Ike knew that Cloud has been friends with Roy for some time and later, the former introduced his gang to the latter when they visited the mansion for Cloud.

As Ike appoached the redhead, there is one person that he least wanted to see: Cloud.

Cloud noticed that Ike is approaching. Since it was Christmas, he wanted to make peace with the Radiant Hero ever he knew that the latter has a grudge against him.

So he said goodbye to Roy and went to the kitchen to grab some food.

"Oh, Ike!" Roy waved at Ike as he approached the bluennete. "Where have you been?"

"From Pit." Ike replied, scratching the back of his head. "He said that you're here in the lobby but I didn't know that you're busy."

"Tell me, it is because that I talked to Cloud?" Roy guessed which made Ike nod. "Ike, Cloud talked to me because he wanted to make peace with you. Remember what you said to me during the Camus Awards?"

"Camus Awards, you mean-" then it hit him. "Oh, you mean my peace offering to him."

"Fortunately for you, I didn't tell him." Roy smiled. "Anyways, I'm going to Cloud's world. Tifa called me and she said that she has the photo of Cloud in a dress."

"In a dress?" Then suddenly it hit him. Master Hand allowed the smashers to go to different worlds to buy some presents for the Secret Santa gift exchange, as long as the person you picked doesn't know that it came from you. The Hand converted the Smash coins into different currents depends on the world they wanted to visit with. Ike picked Cloud's name so he doesn't know what present he is going to buy for the spiky blond haired warrior.

He grinned. This is going to be the best Christmas present/blackmail ever. "Roy, can I go with you?"

* * *

"Here." Tifa handed a photo to them. They were in Tifa's bar and Tifa rummage through her things to find the most embarassing moment of Cloud. "That's one of my favorites."

The two Fire Emblem representatives looked at the picture. They wanted to stop their laughter but in vain, they laughed out load. In the picture lay Cloud Strife, wearing a pink, shoulder-bare dress; a long wavy blond wig and a tiara was placed on his head.

"Did-did he beat Marth in crossdressing?" Ike said between laughs. "He looks like a girl!"

"Yeah! The tiara looks good at him!" Roy agreed.

"Even Don Corneo was fooled by him." Tifa giggled. "It was Aerith's idea to dress him like that."

"How did that happened?" Roy asked.

"When I was kidnapped by Don Corneo's goons." Tifa answered.

Then, she proceed to tell to them how Cloud sneaked the Don's quarters in that dress, how the Don chooses Cloud over them and etc. The two laughed as a result.

While listening to Tifa's story, Ike had an idea. He know what peace offering/present he will give to Cloud.

* * *

"No, Ike."

"What? But this is a great idea!"

"Just no." Roy shook his head in dismay. "You can't just give your rival a pink dress, a wig, a tiara, a high heel shoes, and a Sexy Colonge as a Christmas present! And sent the most embarassing picture of that to his archnemesis for laughs? Cloud will Omnislashed you if he finds out!"

"He won't finds out." Ike explained. "Besides, I picked Cloud's name in Princess Peach's Secret Santa hat, so-" he pointed at the ladies' apparel. "I'm going to buy his present now and don't tell this to anyone, especially Cloud, that I picked his name!"

"Idiot!" Roy facepalmed.

"Hey! Aren't you going to buy some presents for Shulk?!"

"Coming, coming."

* * *

The smashers are gathering in the lobby. Master Hand called out each of the smasher's name to get their presents from their secret Santas. Ike already got his present, which is a box of dried meat while Roy recieved his present. Marth approached them, holding his present in his right hand.

"Ike, what kind of present did you give to Cloud?" Marth asked.

"Just wait and see." Ike grinned.

Just then, Cloud's name has been called. Cloud approached the Hand, recieved his present and read what is written in his Christmas card:

 _To Cloud:_

 _Merry Christmas and I hope you like your present._

 _From your Secret Santa._

Cloud opened his present and peeked inside of the box. Suddenly, his face began to turn red as Roy's hair in embarassment and he quickly closed the box. Link approached the swordsman and asked: "What did you recieve from your secret Santa?"

"J-just-" Cloud stammered, face still red. "Don't mind about it." But it was too late as the Hylian grabbed Cloud's present and opened the box.

"GUYS, LOOK!" He shouted.

"Link, don't!"

But it was too late, as the rest of the smashers gathered around Link to look at Cloud's present.

"What would you expect that Cloud Strife got a full set of girly outfits as a present?" Sonic mocked.

Cloud turned to Roy angrily. "ROY!"

"It wasn't me." Roy explained calmly.

"Then, who-" then he began to shout angrily. " **SEPHIROTH!** "

* * *

At the lifestream, a certain silver haired villain sneezed.

* * *

At the corner of the lobby and far away from an angry Cloud Strife, Ike laughed. This is going to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

 **So, as I said earlier, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! And criticism is welcome!**


End file.
